


Ronon/Radek drabble

by soleta



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Future Tense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleta/pseuds/soleta





	Ronon/Radek drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



One day, Zelenka will lose patience. He will turn up at the door to Ronon’s quarters and knock once, then twice. The door will open as he is knocking the third time and his fist will land on solid, muscled chest.

Ronon will look down at him and Zelenka will look back. Neither of them will need to speak; at this point they will have been moving toward this moment with slow, careful steps.

One man will move forward, cautiously, still hesitant. He will be met with eager lips and hands, and when the door shuts they will both laugh.


End file.
